A Very Weasley Christmas, New Years Day
by BluLady
Summary: Final part of the series...dinner at Grimauld place...rated m for language.


**A.N wow four updates on this today, new record for me! This is my last segment of this series, tear!! It's really all done. Anyways hope you enjoyed reading it! And even if you didn't writing it kept me somewhat sane over the holidays! I'd also love to take this opportunity to thank anyone who reviewed and put me on favourite or alert. It's ridiculous how happy I am to see one of those-mails in my inbox! Thank you all so much for the confidence boost and little ray of sunshine!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own any of it. But I am now willing to share the Weasleys with you...as long as I can keep Fred xD.**

**A Very Weasley Christmas: New Years Day.**

Sirius paced around the kitchen. He must have been mad to suggest Grimauld place for New Years dinner. He hated the holiday season all the forced cheer, good will and being around people constantly just wasn't his cup of tea. He sighed and threw himself into a hard backed chair. When had he become such a loner? He used to love being the centre of attention, but that was before he lost his best friends. He shook his head. No. He wouldn't think like that. He plastered a smile on his face upon hearing his godson's voice.

"In the kitchen" he called.

"Hey, Happy New Year." Harry grinned opening the door for a blushing Ginny.

"How happy are we talking?"

"Very happy Sirius" Ginny giggled. "I'm sure you've already heard that m and my fiancé are expecting a little monster."

"She said yes!" Sirius jumped up clapping Harry on the back. This calls for a celebration. Kreacher, some champagne, please."

"Oh ehm I don't think that's advisable" a quiet voice drifted in from the open doorway.

"It's just a glass of champagne Hermione, I don't think I'll be needing rehab for it." He bit back. Who the hell did she think she was? He was a grown man damnit. If he wanted to have some champagne he's have some champagne.

"I think she means for us Sirius." He tuned to hi godson in confusion.

"Harry's pregnant." Hermione blurted unable o help herself.

"What?"

"Sympathetic pregnancy char" Harry shrugged ignoring the laughter from Hermione and his godfather.

"Congratulations" he snorted leaving the bottle unopened.

"Fred and George would like a word with you" she told Harry quietly.

Harry froze. Next to Mr. Weasley the twin's reactions had been haunting his nightmares. Ginny laced his fingers through his giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Sirius felt slight pang of jealousy guilt and loss go through him. It was a familiar feeling when it came to Harry and it sickened him.

"Sirius-"

"Don't Hermione. Whatever it is I don't want to hear it." He couldn't deal with one of her lectures right now.

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything. I didn't realise until recently just how it feels to lose everything, everyone that's important to you. If it wasn't for Fred and George, I'd be lying dead in a ditch somewhere.

Sirius stared at her in shock. She was only twenty. What the hell did he do to her, this was all his fault he shouldn't be feeling this way.

"My fault" he whispered.

"No Sirius, you mustn't think that way."

"You lost it all trying to stop me from being such a prat."

"Oh stop being such a martyr. Ok so me and Harry fell out and it gave Ron extra ammunition against me. It's nothing new. I've been here before with the boys. If it wasn't this it would be something else. So stop beating yourself up."

"There's the bossy Hermione I know and lo-respect" he paused awkwardly.

"Yea let's go find the others" she shifted nervously shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"No need love, we came to find you" Fred beamed wrapping his arms around her possessively Sirius smirked unsettlingly pleased he was still considered a threat.

"So this is where everyone's hiding" Remus smiled followed by a hassled looking Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Percy.

"Yes everyone jump out and yell surprise." George rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for having us for dinner Sirius" Mrs. Weasley glared at her family, clearly believing they thought her incapable of cooking.

"Of course Molly, but I was wondering if I could have your expertise," he took her away to the side so that Hermione wouldn't over hear. "I was wondering if I could request your recipe for treacle tart, it's just I know its Harry's favourite and these house elves are quite useless at making it."

Mrs. Weasley glared at the mention of house elves. "Sirius if you needed someone to cook you should have just asked" she huffed bustling around the kitchen.

"Hallelujah she's cured" Bill smiled. "So will Tonks be joining us today." He enquired eying Lupin shrewdly.

"Wotcher, wouldn't miss it for the world Bill. Hope you don't mind Sirius, I picked up a stray Weasley on my way here."

"The more the merrier" he waved off his cousins worried considering who she had brought along. "Ah Charlie, come on in," Mrs. Weasley. Froze at the stove and everyone looked to her in feared silence. What had he missed?

"Charlie, could you be a dear and fetch more treacle from the pantry."

"Sure mum," he smiled letting out a held breath.

"Now the rest of you go set the table."

They all jumped up grabbing various cutlery and utensils running for the dining room, after all, it wasn't from Mr. Weasley the children inherited their famous temper.

"What was all that about?" he asked as soon as they were safely away.

"Charlie came t the other night. Tonks explained, ever tactful.

"About time" Sirius rolled his eyes as Charlie walked into h room chuckling.

"Believe it or not Sirius you are the only one who guessed."

"I wonder why."

"I'm sorry Sirius, it's not my fault you're irresistible."

"What can I say, I'm a sex god."

Lupin howled with laughter. "You're not the Hogwarts heartthrob anymore padfoot."

"I'd still be ahead of you old man." He punched his best friend in the arm.

"How can you be so sure snuffles." He smirked.

"Watch it Loopy" he laughed. "How about we put it to the girls."

"Oh no, leave us out of it" Ginny backed away with Hermione.

"Tonks what about you" Fred grinned.

"Yes Tonks, you've been awfully quiet." George caught onto Fred's game.

"Sirius I my cousin, that's disgusting, obviously I'd choose Remus."

"Only because Sirius is your cousin?" Bill pressed on.

"Well no, I mean, of course Remus is...but that's not the point." She flushed bright pink.

"Leave poor Tonks alone. She'll admit to fancying Remus in her own time." Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room levitating a pile of dishes ahead of her. "Now come on everyone sit down for dinner."

"Any announcements before we begin?" Mr. Weasley asked grimly.

Fred jumped out of his seat. "My news is about to be eclipsed but at least I can get to go first" he winked at Harry. "Hermione's finally lost her mind and agreed to go out with me." He took a bow and sat down to a chorus of congratulations.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. "Ehm well, as you all know me and Ginny are having a baby but what most of you didn't know is that she's agreed to be my wife."

"Oh thank Merlin" Mrs. Weasley jumped up embracing her daughter.

"Yes mother, it's a miracle I decided to marry the love of my life" she grimaced.

"Ah yes, the golden couple." A sneering voice remarked

Harry sighed and tried to face him. "Why are you here Ron?"

"What I can't spend time with my loved ones?"

"Not without causing a row apparently" he pulled him outside.

"It's all in the past yadda yadda?"

"Think you can hold your tongue?"

"She's in there isn't she?" his face grew dark.

"If you can't be civil ignore her."

"After she chose helping that lowlife over trying to fix us?"

"You're talking about my family Ron."

"Fine, I'll ignore them."

"Good now stop being an arse and congratulate your sister."

"Yea...yea sorry mate, it's great. But mad eh? You're going t be a dad."

"Mental" he agreed pushing him through the door.

"Happy New Year everyone" he smiled naturally. "And congrats you two" he nodded a Ginny sitting down and loading his plate up.

Hermione, Fred and Sirius glared at Harry but otherwise made no comment. After the fiasco that was Christmas, they silently agreed to smile and make their way through dinner without incident.

"New year, new start" Mr. Weasley raised his glass. None of them could think of a more apt toast.

**A.N so yep that's that finished...I know there's stuff in here which makes no sense, so you'll just have to read my stories "Finding Sirius" "Ten Things I Hate About You" and also maybe "A Sympathetic Pregnancy."... i know evil me plugging my other stories haha...thanks for reading!**


End file.
